This invention relates to cleaning compositions for use as dispersant for oil as well as for other useful applications.
It has long been a serious problem associated with production and transportation of oil, removal of an accidental oil spill from water surface or from land areas. While various mechanical devices have been designed to remove oil spread on the surface of water, the number of safe methods for removal of oil from land has been limited. In such an environment, it is particularly important to preserve the ecological balance, so as not to destroy living organisms while cleaning oil contamination. In the recent years a new method of removing oil contamination was developed which provides for introduction of microbial genera, which have useful property of reducing the oil content in the environment, while not causing any substantial damage to the environment itself. However, the dispersants known to the applicant so far failed to produce a composition in which microbial general survive, allowing not only clean-up of the oil but also reduction of the oil content during cleanup operation, so that when the contaminants are collected in transport containers, the microbial genera continue to reduce the oil content while being suspended in the viscous liquid, part of which is a known dispersant.